


I bite my tongue and I torch my dreams

by Merideath



Series: brittle bones [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Background Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Comfort Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, mention of Steve Rogers/Beth the Waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to leave, dollface,” James murmured, but he buried his face in her hair and raised his right hand to cradle the back of her neck. </p><p>“I’ll go where I want to go, Barnes.  You should know that by now.  Steve isn’t here and I’m not leaving you alone.”  She snuggled deeper into his side and ignored his huff.  Darcy wondered at the carelessness of others; wondered how she was the one that ended up comforting James “Bucky” Barnes, former Winter Soldier.  She liked Bucky; she watched movies with him and Steve, snarked and flirted with him but it’s never serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bite my tongue and I torch my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> Katertots prompted me with Darcy/Bucky comfort sex. I listened to Daughter and this happened. I'ts angsty and sad and I feel please and wrecked by it at the same time. So thank you Katertots for prompting me and for beta-ing for me too.

I bite my tongue and I torch my dreams- Candles by Daughter

Her phone began to ring again the moment Darcy stepped into the elevator. “Agent Lewis,” she answered pressing the stop button on the elevator. “Yes, sir. I’m on my way up now. Right away, sir.” She hung up the phone and pressed the button again to start the elevator. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, hugging her SHIELD tablet to her chest, breathing slowly in and out. Today had been hellish; negotiating between scientists was worse than when she had to babysit for the Anderson triplets when she was fourteen. If she never had to look at Dr. Richards or McCoy again it would be too soon.  
Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was get home to her little apartment and take her bra off. She did not want to have to deal with Tony Stark as well. The elevator door chimed as it opened on the Avengers level.  
“Good evening, Miss Lewis.”  
“Hey Jarvis, can you point me in the direction of Mr. Stark please? I have some files he needs to sign off on,” Darcy asked the AI as she contemplated how unprofessional it would be to take her shoes off and wander around barefoot. The spiked heels may have made her legs look fantastic in her fish tail skirt suit, but after a day spent in various meeting and standing around labs she was ready to pitch them off the top of the tower.  
“Sir is in the entertainment area with Miss Potts and Agents Barton and Romanoff.”  
“Thanks, Jarvis. You’re a superstar,” Darcy called out, voice filled with a false cheerfulness that she wondered if the AI could detect. She marched down the hall, back straight, heels clicking smartly against the tiled floor. Stark was indeed in the entertainment area wandering around with a glass in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.  
“Lewis, come celebrate!” Stark called out, practically bouncing on his heels.  
“I need your signature and thumbprint for some files from Doctors Richards and McCoy first, Mr. Stark. Then I’m off the clock,” Darcy replied handing the SHIELD tablet to Pepper. Pepper smiled warmly and held the tablet out for Stark, taking the bottle of champagne to free up Tony’s hand for his palm print. Stark glanced down at the reader eyes lighting up as files open and he wandered off, clutching the tablet in his hand muttering incomprehensibly.  
“I’m done,” Darcy sighed, collapsing on the arm of a plush chair and gratefully accepting a glass of champagne. “What are we celebrating?” Darcy asked looking up at Miss Potts, Clint, and Natasha. Clint grinned like a Cheshire cat and Natasha elbowed him before offering her hand, left ring finger glinting in the light. “Wow, that’s a hell of a rock, Clint. Have you been stealing from the rich with your band of Men in Tights again?”  
“Only happened the once Lewis,” Clint grinned again and wrapped a possessive arm around Natasha. Darcy smiled and laughed for the time she thought it acceptable to be polite then made a fuss of yawning. After she made her excuses to leave, she headed for the elevator as quickly as she could.  
“JARVIS?”  
“Miss Lewis, how may I be of service?”  
“Can you tell me where James and Steve are?”  
“Mr. Barnes is currently in his quarters and Captain Rogers is currently out of the tower. I do believe it is considered date night. Would you like me to send Captain Rogers a message?”  
“Oh fuck,” Darcy muttered. “Sorry, JARVIS. Thank you, but no I don’t want to ruin Steve’s date with Beth; he has had enough of those as it is. Can you inform him of Natasha and Clint’s engagement when he returns home?”  
“As you wish, Miss Lewis.”  
Darcy took the lift down two floors and headed down the hall to the left. Darcy reached James’ room and raised her hand to knock, but the door is ajar with the imprint of a fist in the middle of it. “James?” Darcy called out, biting her lip as she pushed the door open.  
“Fuck off, doll. You don’t want to be here,” James replied muttering something in Russian. Darcy’s pretty sure is something about doing unspeakable things to a goat or possibly a cow. Coulson despaired of her ability to grasp any language other than profanity. Darcy walked into the room anyway, closing the door behind her and slipping her heels off her feet. She wiggled her toes in the plush carpet and let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. “Doll, I don’t want any company unless you have more booze or you’re gonna wrap that pretty red mouth around my dick.”  
“You kiss your Captain with that mouth, Barnes,” she snapped back and James laughed hollowly. Darcy marched over to the sofa and settled herself down beside James anyway, curling her body up against him. “I know about Tasha and Clint,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. James made a dismissive noise and took another swig from the bottle in his hand.  
“You need to leave, dollface,” James murmured, but he buried his face in her hair and raised his right hand to cradle the back of her neck.  
“I’ll go where I want to go, Barnes. You should know that by now. Steve isn’t here and I’m not leaving you alone.” She snuggled deeper into his side and ignored his huff. Darcy wondered at the carelessness of others; wondered how she was the one that ended up comforting James “Bucky” Barnes, former Winter Soldier. She liked Bucky; she watched movies with him and Steve, snarked and flirted with him but it’s never serious. God, Steve, where the fuck are you when your best friend needs you? she thought.  
Darcy yawned and stretched before wiggling out of James’ arms. She fished her phone out of her pocket and switched it to silent, tossing it on the coffee table and then shrugged out of her coat. She wriggled about, reaching behind her back to undo her bra clasp. She pushed the straps down and pulls her red lace bra out from under her red camisole. James watched with arched brows and a leer twitching at the corner of his mouth, even if it didn't quite shift the shadows in his eyes. Darcy sighed in relief and rubbed the underside of her breast. "Just say the word, doll."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Eyes up, Sergeant."

"Nah, I'm fine lookin’," he replied.

“I thought you wanted me for my mouth?” Darcy smirked, settling back into his side. 

“See, now that’s where you’re wrong. I want to bury myself in those luscious tits first,” James grinned and winked at her. Darcy thought it was more of a Bucky grin than the dourer James. The kind of grin that he got when they watched movies with Steve and it ended up with laughter and popcorn in her hair and Steve red in the face. James slid his hand along her back and up her side brushing the edge of her breast. She shuddered and he chuckled darkly. The next thing she knew he dragged her into his lap mouth hot on hers. He bit her lip and she gasped, his tongue invading her mouth.

He pressed her down into the sofa cushions, biting at her neck, cupping her breast under her camisole, thumb and forefinger toying with her nipple, making her squirm beneath him. “You sure, doll? You go now and this never happened.” 

Darcy thought about it; thought about trust and need and a thousand different things that have everything and nothing to do with the darkness of his eyes rimmed in red, kisses that taste of vodka and salt, the hard ridge of his cock pressing against her hip, and how wet her panties were. She kissed up his neck, captured his earlobe between her teeth, and whispered, “What? Afraid you can’t make me come, Barnes,” she goaded him. But when his eyes flashed and he grinned, she knew it was the right decision. 

When James came, his face is buried in her neck. It wasn't her name on his lips. But she held him just as tightly, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. She bit her lip and blinked back tears. She will never tell how beautiful she thought James was, eyes rimmed in red, tears slipping down his face as he rolled away from her. Secrets and lies.

Darcy was good at secrets, good at telling lies, pulling them in close and never letting them go. She worked for a secret government agency after all. She wondered sometimes that Jane with her beautiful brain never saw through her tapestry of lies.

She was never a political science major; it was an easy lie after tampering with Dr. foster's email filters so that the only application that went through was hers. It got her out of California after she orchestrated the downfall of her professor, and made a mint selling false IDs, paperwork, and a little bank fraud here and there. Sometimes she wondered if she should feel bad for lying to Jane, pretending to be air-headed when she understood and noticed far more than she ever let on as Dr. Foster's intern. Sometimes she corrected Jane's calculations as she transcribed them, not that Jane ever seemed to notice. She had been so pissed at Coulson's theft of her ipod. Not for the music, she could get that anywhere, she was bereft at the loss of the data and programs she had stored so neatly on it. In the end that's what got her noticed by Coulson, who snatched her up from under Jane's nose with promises of putting her skills to good use, and access to all the fun tech toys she could want for. Being one of Coulson's assistants was perhaps the best and worst decision she had ever made. She is still herself though, still loves music, biting snark and she still hides behind walls. Secrets and pretty lies.

Darcy was good at protecting herself, cocooning herself in pretty lies and giddy smiles, sarcastic wit and an acid tongue. It wasn't until later when James' head was between her legs, tongue pressed against her that a secret slipped. She cried a name that wasn't his. She covered her face in her hands, curling herself away. "I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly, burying her face in his pillow, wondering if her tears mingled with his. The thought made her laugh bitterly as he curled up behind her, wrapping his metal arm around her belly and pulling her flush against him.

"Hush, dollface," James murmured, rubbing his stubble covered chin against her shoulder. "You wanna talk?"

"No, do you?" Darcy scoffed, but tugged his arm closer. "It's stupid. God, I'm so fucking stupid."

“He know?”

“No. You really think I’m stupid enough to let Captain America know I fell for him?”

“You didn’t cry out for America though.”

“He doesn’t see me that way; I’m just one of the guys, and he has a girlfriend. I can’t believe we are talking about this after you fucked me into the mattress,” her voice cracked and James squeezed her tight, kissing the constellation of freckles on her bare shoulder as tears track down her face.


End file.
